


Young Love

by Leonidas1754



Series: Fated Love of the Second Generation [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dorks, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stargazing, secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Forrest and Shiro sneak out for a night of stargazing, and Forrest decides that he's going to be in plenty of trouble when his dad finds out anyways, what's the harm of taking a chance?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forrest is referred to as a guy because that's what they do in game, I'm not sure of the fandom's stance on this entirely but I'm saying something just to be safe.

"And you see that one? That's the big dipper. And then if you follow the end of the bowl... That's the little dipper."

"So they're the big and little spoon?"

"I... guess you could simplify it that way, yes."

Shiro rolled onto his side to look at Forrest, pillowing his head in his arm. "You're pretty smart, huh?"

Forrest looked over at him. "I suppose so, yes. I do an awful lot of studying thanks to my father's coaxing. So I do know a smattering of random things in certain areas. Like stars."

"Heh, I knew inviting you out here was a good idea." Shiro smiled. "Though I'm kinda surprised you agreed. Won't your old man kill you for sneaking out? And hanging with me?"

Forrest sighed. "Yes, if he finds out, and he's bound to, really, and I will be in huge trouble."

Shiro looked surprised. "Then why'd you come out here, if you knew?"

"Because I like spending time with you, silly." Forrest smiled warmly. "You're quite charming when you want to be. And you listen, even if you have no idea what I'm talking about."

Shiro laughed softly, face flushing slightly. "Yea yea, whatever you say Forrest."

"Come on, I mean it!" Forrest rolled over, facing Shiro. "You're good fun to hang out with. And strong. I'm glad we can be friends."

"Uuuhg, you're so sappy." He huffed, blushing bright red. He couldn't stop smiling though. "You're pretty fun to hang around too."

Forrest watched Shiro squirm, looking anywhere but at him. It was adorable when he got all flustered. He really shouldn't be out here at all, let alone with Shiro, but it was worth it. "Well, while I'm getting in trouble with my father... Might as well go big or go home, right?"

Shiro raised an eyebrow, gaze finally sliding to Forrest again. "Oh? You got something in mind?"

"A little, yes..." Forrest leaned forward and kissed him softly. It was soft and hesitant, and he pulled away after a few moments.  Shiro looked completely stunned. He didn't do anything but stare, and Forrest was starting to get nervous. "Shiro..?"

Suddenly, Shiro started laughing. "Holy shit Forrest, you weren't kidding..." He grinned and leaned in. "I gotta ask though..." he said, slinging an arm loosely around Forrest's waist, rubbing their noses together. "Are you sure about this?"

Forrest giggled, relieved that Shiro wasn't angry. "Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't do it if I wasn't sure."

Shiro grinned at that and leaned in, pressing his lips to Forrest's. It was gentle and fumbling, their noses bumping together and not entirely sure what to do with their hands. Eventually Shiro simply grumbled and pushed Forrest onto his back, leaning over him and kissing him that way. Forrest reached up, wrapping his arms around Shiro's shoulders.

After a few moments they parted for air, Shiro grinning widely. "Not bad for a first kiss. Hope I wasn't too bad."

"Technically the first kiss was when I surprised you. But sure." Forrest hummed softly, pulling a hand up to toy with Shiro's hair.

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Particular particular. Bet you won't be so particular if I kiss you again."

Forrest laughed as Shiro leaned down again, leaving a trail of kisses across his cheeks. "Shiro, knock it off!"

* * *

At the edge of the field, Nina perched in a tree, chewing her thumb with a grin. Oh this was absolutely delightful! And there was no need to let Lord Leo know, since Lord Forrest wasn't in any danger! It was perfect!

"Oooh, how sweet..."

"Indeed. Now the question is what to tell Lord Leo."

Nina nearly yelped as she whipped around to see her father. "D-dad, what are you doing here?!" she hissed out.

Niles smirked at her. "Keeping an eye on the young lord of course. You didn't truly think you were the only one who noticed him sneaking out, did you?"

Nina squirmed. "Oh come on dad, look, he's not even in any danger! Do we  _have_ to tell Lord Leo..?"

"I love how you say it like the only thing you're interested in is Lord Forrest's happiness."

"Hey, that matters to me too!"

"Oh I know. It's just not the _only_ thing that matters to you." Niles looked back out to the two young lovers. "I  _should_ report this to Lord Leo, and Lord Ryoma for that matter. But I'm also interested to see what happens. Next time, though, don't just focus on them, Nina. I easily snuck up on you, and who knows who else could do the same."

Nina nodded and looked back to the two in the field. "Well, this could end in disaster or be completely amazing. The only way to find out is to keep watching~"

Niles rolled his eyes, wondering if he was just as bad as his daughter.

* * *

Forrest sighed as he played with Shiro's hair, the other male resting on his chest. "I should probably get going, before one of my retainers comes calling or something. This was a lovely night, though..."

Shiro grumbled. "Yea, Saizo's probably already told the old man I'm gone. Hope he doesn't know where I went, I've learned a few things from Asugi but I'm no ninja."

"Indeed... I'm sure that someday, perhaps we won't have to sneak out. For now, though..." Forrest smiled softly.

Shiro lifted his head, looking up, then carefully got to his feet and held out a hand for Forrest. Forrest took it appreciatively and got to his feet. "Yea, we'll sort it out. Hey, how about we meet up, three days from now? There's going to be a festival, with food stands and fireworks and everything! I'll meet you on the big bridge by the lighthouse, okay?"

"That sounds wonderful. Until then, Shiro." Forrest leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Shiro's cheek before letting go of his hand and running off, Shiro doing the same with a wide grin.

Forrest darted through a portal, knowing exactly where to go. Navigating the Deeprealms was child's play to him now, allowing him to cross the distance and see Shiro in far less time. As he moved through the last portal, he sneaked past the guard and slipped back into his room, launching himself under the covers as he heard approaching footsteps. Tossing away his hat, he turned over and closed his eyes just as the door opened and light flooded the room.

Niles chuckled softly as he saw Forrest pretending to sleep. How cute. Nina grinned at him and he closed the door, not saying a word. Oh he was sure to get hell for this later, but he couldn't deny his interest in the coming events. He simply wondered who would get caught first, Shiro, or Forrest.

* * *

Shiro climbed carefully up the wall to his window, taking the route Asugi had shown him so many times. He was just about to open the window when it slid open for him, and Asugi's head popped out.

"There you are! You've been gone forever!"

Shiro wheezed a bit, both from exertion and the scare. "Just help me in, and don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry." Asugi hauled him in and sat back on the floor. "Man, you were gone forever, I had to ward off my dad like three times. You are totally going to get caught man."

Shiro shrugged. "Yea yea, I know. Totally worth it though."

Asugi raised a brow. "Is it really? Alright, something happened. Tell me everything."

Shiro rolled his eyes but launched into the story immediately, telling him everything in a hushed voice. And outside the still open window, Kagerou listened to every word with a soft smile.

_'Ah, young love.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback, it gives me life and motivation to write more.


End file.
